prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus XP Weekend
Bonus XP Weekend is another one of Jagex's "fantastic" ideas, designed to attract more paying members. Unfortunately, they don't seem to realise that this leads to skills being trained quicker, so players get bored faster, so they quit sooner and Jagex loses its shiny shinies. DERP DERP. Hi AmazingTroll! (Hi, ranter's pizza palace's delivery boy here, now who ordered the ranteronni pizza with cheese and extra flames? Anyone? Aw well, guess I'll have to eat it by myself - Axers8) Inside the pizza box is the following The Bonus XP Weekend, also known as the Bogus XP Weekend. the Bot-Us EXP Weekend and even The Summoning Bot, is part of Jagex's plan to defy every single one of its rules and slowly destroy the game. Jagex has already ignored the following rules: *Offensive language (a certain mod using inappropriate language in a Q&A). *Real World Trading (selling various in-game benefits for real life money; Bonds are The End). *Website advertising (Twitter, Facebook, YouTube,) And even possibly... *Item scamming("Duh... Merch clans don't scam ppls! Duh..."). A problem that Jagex was soon faced with was- "How could we break the macroing and bug abuse rules?" However, one clever mod then realised that those are only enforcable if a player receives an "unfair" advantage and thus the Bogus XP Weekend was born. (Rawr! Macroing isn't macroing if the bots are free and readily available to everyone!) Meanwhile, the Armadyllians realized that their calendar stopped at March 12 2010 and declared "3/12" to be the day in which Runescape ends and all hell breaks loose. How it works While training skills during this short period of time, you will receive extra experience points. In other words, Jagex is helping you train by handing out free exp that you didn't actually do much to earn *Cough* Macroer! *Cough!* If by the end of the weekend, you do not have at least one 99, both Jagex (and your "friends") will declare you to be a total fail and will never associate with you ever again. The following will "earn" you bonus exp: *Attack/Strength/Defence/Hitpoints: Killing stuff of course(but these are the fun skills so you probably want to train something else) *Ranged and Magic: Killing stuff, (casting any spell,) participating in the Monty Python's Flying Circus D&D(you'll see lots of ppl nuking stuff with red chinchompas/ice spells.) *Construction/Crafting/Smithing: Making stuff... but SC tools will not work *Woodcutting: Chopping trees, evil trees or walls *Fishing: Catching fish(bet you didn't see that coming) *Thieving: Stealing stuff... But this skill's already ridiculously fast and useless so why bother? *Farming: Checking on your "crops" *Prayer: LMAO!!!!!! *Runecrafting: Crafting runes and/or tiaras(Moon tiara action!) *Firemaking: Burning stuff(does not include any flaming on the forums) *Hunter: Hunting, no not with that rifle, stupid! *Mining: Mudkip used rock smash! *Cooking: Lol, are you really going to train Cooking during this weekend? *Fletching: See Cooking *Agility: Exercising at your friendly neighbourhood grindstone agility course *Slayer: Slaying(No, playing pokemon pinball during a game of Soul Wars is not slaying...) And now the skills you are most likely to train during this weekend: *Herblore: Making potions, that's right, lots of free exp without the cost of extra supplies, your bank account thanks you *Summoning: Making pouches and/or scrolls lol, just make pouches and watch that skillcape materialiase out of nowhere *Prayer: (If you're an idiot or a player who doesn't want free experience) The following will not "earn" you bonus experience: *Quest rewards, *Anything that already gives bonus experience(INCLUDING POH ALTARS AND THE ECTOFUNTUS), *Stored experience, *Any experience earned through the assist system. But what if I'm one of those players who believes in playing "within the spirit of the game" and I don't want any free exp? Well then, you're ****ed. That's right, Jagex forgot that such players exist and I guess that means the cat is out of the bag: Jagex doesn't actually care about that Spirit of the Game crap. They just want to make money by convincing players that the only thing that matters is getting a lot of exp. Jagex stands for Just About the Gaming EXperience. Just About the Game EXPERIENCE. Your options are limited, you'll likely have to go do something in real life(such a waste.) I suppose you could train Prayer but some idiots have probably already bought out all the dragon bones. Meanwhile, the economy will be completely ****ed up so maybe you should uh... Go play Worlds of Runecraft for a week or something. Trivia -With this weekend, a radical change came to the way that players train Summoning. Accurate guides will now tell you that the fastest way to train Summoning is now: *Gather charms *Store charms in bank *Buy spirit shards, pouches and tertiaries *Wait for the next Bonus Exp Weekend to come *Bonus Exp Weekend! *?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?! *99 Summoning! -Another example of a Jagex-owned macro is Ancient Effigies Category:Massive Errors Category:Events